sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Tengoku no Kaihō AS020)/Lyrics
Color Code guide: , , , , , , , Unless noted otherwise, the Romaji, Kanji and English translations are taken from http://projecthello.com/. Nana Korobi Ya Oki #32CD32|Kei}}/ / Nanakorobi yaoki #8a60c1|Sen}}/ kibou ga fui ni zetsubou #006eff|Hit}}/ Soko kara #006eff|Hit}}/ soko kara #006eff|Hit}}/ / / haiagatte misero yo #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Nanakorobi yaoki #32CD32|Kei}}/ / saigo ga douyara kanjin #006eff|Hit}}/ reisei #006eff|Hit}}/ chinchaku #006eff|Hit}}/ / / TOPPU no utsuwa #006eff|Hit}}/ tadori tsukereba ii ja nai #32CD32|Kei}}/ / Saigo no saigo ni waraeba #32CD32|Kei}}/ / BAKA na furi bakkari shiteru YATSU ga #006eff|Hit}}/ / ii YATSU dattari surunda #32CD32|Kei}}/ / Nanakaime korondara All One more time! #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Nanakorobi yaoki #32CD32|Kei}}/ / saigo ga douyara kanjin #006eff|Hit}}/ Manjou #006eff|Hit}}/ icchi de #006eff|Hit}}/ / / kimi ni gunbai #006eff|Hit}}/ tadori tsukereba ii ja nai #32CD32|Kei}}/ / Saigo no saigo ni waraeba #32CD32|Kei}}/ / JOOKU bakkari itteru AITSU ga #006eff|Hit}}/ / shinyou dekitari surunda #32CD32|Kei}}/ / Hachikaime okiagare All One more time! #006eff|Hit}}/ / BAKA na furi bakkari shiteru YATSU ga #32CD32|Kei}}/ / ii YATSU dattari surunda #006eff|Hit}}/ / Nanakaime korondara All One more time! Wo wo wo… Life is full of ups and downs… Jealousy Jealousy #97C4D3|Ail}}/ "Sugoi ne" nante sonna sugu #7f678e|Lea}}/ Ijiwaru toka yatte iru #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Wakai dake de #006eff|Hit}}/ Muzukashii koto #7F00FF|Say}}/ Jealousy Jealousy #32CD32|Kei}}/ / Jealousy Jealousy #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Jealousy Jealousy #006eff|Hit}}/ / Jealousy Jealousy #7F00FF|Say}}/ Jealousy #32CD32|Kei}}/ / Kirei ni naritai #7F00FF|Say}}/ Jealousy #006eff|Hit}}/ / Motehayasaretai #7F00FF|Say}}/ Jealousy #32CD32|Kei}}/ / Watashi no doryoku yo #7F00FF|Say}}/ Jealousy #006eff|Hit}}/ / Watashi tataete #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Jealousy All Jealousy #7f678e|Lea}}/ "Sasuga ne" nante sonna sugu #97C4D3|Ail}}/ Yasashisa toka uwabe dake #006eff|Hit}}/ Hosoi dake de #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Joshiryoku made #7F00FF|Say}}/ Jealousy Jealousy #32CD32|Kei}}/ / Jealousy Jealousy #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Jealousy Jealousy #006eff|Hit}}/ / Jealousy Jealousy #7F00FF|Say}}/ Jealousy #006eff|Hit}}/ / Chuumoku abitai #7F00FF|Say}}/ Jealousy #32CD32|Kei}}/ / CHIYAHOYA saretai #7F00FF|Say}}/ Jealousy #006eff|Hit}}/ / Watashi no doryoku wo #7F00FF|Say}}/ Jealousy #32CD32|Kei}}/ / Dareka tataete #c46284|Yuu}}/ Jealousy All Jealousy #006eff|Hit}}/ / / JERA JERA JERAcchau JERA JERA JERA JERAcchau Oh oh #8a60c1|Sen}}/ / / JERA JERA JERAcchau Wakaccha iru kedo JERAcchau #97C4D3|Ail}}/ Pump up! Don't stop! #006eff|Hit}}/ Akiramenna! #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Kuyashisa ga Jounetsu ni #7F00FF|Say}}/ Chakka "Rich" "Young" "Girly" "Hosoi" #006eff|Hit}}/ / Subete nomikonde #8a60c1|Sen}}/ ashita e no kate #32CD32|Kei}}/ / mirai ni mukatte Let's go! #7F00FF|Say}}/ Jealousy #32CD32|Kei}}/ / Kirei ni naritai #7F00FF|Say}}/ Jealousy #006eff|Hit}}/ / Motehayasaretai #7F00FF|Say}}/ Jealousy #32CD32|Kei}}/ / Watashi no doryoku yo #7F00FF|Say}}/ Jealousy #006eff|Hit}}/ / Watashi tataete #7F00FF|Say}}/ Jealousy #006eff|Hit}}/ / Chuumoku abitai #7F00FF|Say}}/ Jealousy #32CD32|Kei}}/ / CHIYAHOYA saretai #7F00FF|Say}}/ Jealousy #006eff|Hit}}/ / Watashi no doryoku wo #7F00FF|Say}}/ Jealousy #32CD32|Kei}}/ / Dareka tataete #006eff|Hit}}/ Jealousy all Jealousy Jealousy Tsugi no Kado wo Magare #006eff|Hit}}// Kuyashikutte #006eff|Hit}}/ kuyashikutte #006eff|Hit}}/ Kono michi wo yuku koto ga #7F00FF|Say}}/ kurushiku natte kitara #006eff|Hit}}/ Tsugi no kado wo magare (#006eff|Hit}}/ / tsugi no kado wo magare) #006eff|Hit}}/ Dore dake aruite mo #7F00FF|Say}}/ kotae ga denai no nara #006eff|Hit}}/ Tsugi no kado wo magare (#006eff|Hit}}/ / tsugi no kado wo magare) michi wa aru Kuyashikutte kuyashikutte Doko made mo doko made mo #006eff|Hit}}/ Sono saki wo magattara #006eff|Hit}}/ mita koto mo nai #006eff|Hit}}/ Mou kowagaranakute ii #7F00FF|Say}}/ tsuyogaru koto nante nai sa #006eff|Hit}}/ Tsugi no kado wo magare (#006eff|Hit}}/ / tsugi no kado wo magare) #006eff|Hit}}/ Wakariaenai no nara #7F00FF|Say}}/ koko ni irarenai no nara #006eff|Hit}}/ Tsugi no kado wo magare (#006eff|Hit}}/ / tsugi no kado wo magare) aru darou Kuyashikutte kuyashikutte Doko made mo doko made mo #006eff|Hit}}/ Sono saki wo magattara #006eff|Hit}}/ mita koto mo nai Kuyashikutte kuyashikutte Doko made mo doko made mo #006eff|Hit}}/ Sono saki wo magattara #006eff|Hit}}/ mita koto mo nai Hoshizora ga hirogatteru sa Bitansan #32CD32|Kei}}/ / bureeki kaketa no #c46284|Yuu}}/ "Kanojo ga dekita" Ureshisou ni hoho akarameru kimi #8a60c1|Sen}}/ / Nani mo iezu ni Osoroi no kao shite yari sugoshiteru #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Bitansan shuwa shuwa #32CD32|Kei}}/ / Dare ni mo kizukarenai #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Kimi ni dake soutou junjou #32CD32|Kei}}/ / Te okure no sunao sa ni #32CD32|Kei}}/ / tsumaranaku omou desho? #c46284|Yuu}}/ "Hitokuchi nome yo" Mujaki na kao de sashidasu saidaa #8a60c1|Sen}}/ / Ki no nuketa aji Atarazu sawarazu no watashi semeru mitai #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Bitansan shuwa shuwa #32CD32|Kei}}/ / Kizuita ano hi kara #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Hajike kirenai #32CD32|Kei}}/ / watashi ga kirai #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Koi ni kimi no te sotto #32CD32|Kei}}/ / Furetari ga dekita nara #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Souzou dake ja mou dame #32CD32|Kei}}/ / Yokoku mo nashi ni otozureta #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Aoi kisetsu e no jikaku ga #32CD32|Kei}}/ / Kitto kimi yori sukoshi osokatta dake de #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Shingou ga chikachika #32CD32|Kei}}/ / Dare mo kikitorenai #32CD32|Kei}}/ / Bitansan shuwa shuwa #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Dare ni mo kizukarenai #32CD32|Kei}}/ / Kimi ni dake soutou junjou #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Te okure no sunao sa ni Golden Chinatown #7F00FF|Say}}/ Mou icchai na icchai na #7F00FF|Say}}/ Mou yacchai na Baby #7F00FF|Say}}/ Dokka icchai na kiecchai na #7F00FF|Say}}/ Mou jirettai na jirettai na #7F00FF|Say}}/ Mou waracchau na Baby #7F00FF|Say}}/ TENSHON agacchau na nocchau na #7f678e|Lea}}/ / All night long Ah DAIYAMONDO no BEDDO de nemure Toki wa shousha no Ah amai amai CHAINATAUN All Tonight #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Mou icchai na icchai na #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Demo macchai na Baby #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Dokka icchai na kiecchai na #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Mou jirettai na jirettai na #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Mou waracchau na Baby #8a60c1|Sen}}/ TENSHON agacchau na nocchau na #8a60c1|Sen}}/ / All night long Ah kousoukai kara nagameru yozora Hoshi ga chikai ne Ah amai amai CHAINATAUN Tonight #7F00FF|Say}}/ TENSHON agacchau na nocchau na #8a60c1|Sen}}/ / All night long Ah kousoukai kara nagameru yozora Hoshi ga chikai ne Ah amai amai CHAINATAUN Tonight Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta Konya dake ukaretakatta Nee watashi no manatsu doko itta? Konya dake ukaretakatta Nee kono mama kaeru no #006eff|Hit}}/ Aida nanka nai na #006eff|Hit}}/ Kono mama kaeru no iya, iya... Konya dake ukaretakatta Konya dake ukaretakatta Konya dake, Konya dake ukaretakatta Nee watashi no manatsu doko itta? Konya dake ukaretakatta Nee kono mama kaeru no #006eff|Hit}}/ Dare ni demo hanaseru you na #006eff|Hit}}/ Omoidezukuri wa shitakunai #32CD32|Kei}}/ "Dou shita no" to kikaretara #32CD32|Kei}}/ Waratte shimau jibun kirai #c46284|Yuu}}/ Hitori hitori BAI BAI #c46284|Yuu}}/ Konna mono nano ka iya, iya... Konya dake wagamama ieba Konya dake wagamama ieba Konya dake ukaretakatta Konya dake ukaretakatta Konya dake, #c46284|Yuu}}/ Kizuite kurenakya iya, iya... #006eff|Hit}}/ Konya dake wagamama ieba #006eff|Hit}}/ Anata to mitsumeaitai yo #c46284|Yuu}}/ Konya dake wagamama ieba #c46284|Yuu}}/ Hoshizora wo minakute sunda Konya dake ukaretakatta Konya dake ukaretakatta Konya dake, Konya dake, Nandemo nai yo Sayounara Category:Lyrics Category:Tengoku no Kaihō Category:AS020